epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Geniusguy445/Brackets and infoboxes.
Hi everybody! It's The Genius Guy again! Audience groans. GG glares. Audience cheers loudly. Alright. Today, i was working on my user page, and was wondering how I should post an info box to let everyone know crucial details about the character's involvement in recent games. (Actually, I started at my user page, glanced at achievements, saw that I show upload one picture to a page to get a reward, and begin this path.) So, I figured, it would be best to upload a nice, new pic of me without text shouting my name. With that decided, I also uploaded the other two pictures I had worked on. So this is all well and good, when I realize, hey, where does the picture actually go? To E.T.G.'s page to look at the info box. Eh, erm, ok. That looks like it may work. Maybe, but I want one better suited to characters. Because I can't see where the picture goes. Go to info box template, see what I need, post picture in where it should go... yeah, it could be better if i make my own template as not to mess up anyone who's using the other. and to leave my source so if i screw up, nothing happens to the important one. Prepare new page, and... where to I get code from? The infobox template, and the SMwiki character template; to see which is best suited. Comparing the codes... ... ... ah! the very first area describes what I want. In one (Wikia), it says the name of the character should be typed in by the user who writes the article. The other (SMW), says that the process should be automated and should take the name of the character directly from the article. Like this example: OOooookay. That won't work here. Beacuse our characters are named _____ (character). SO here's the question: rename? or provide a bit more work? We don't need them to say (character) because there is only one article by that name. And there is also an area in the SMwiki template for "Full name". But it is work that we have to go back and change everything (like five articles) to without the character name, so maybe its not worth it. Or maybe after all this, I'm making a big deal of nothing, and we probably have to change it back anyway later. Because I'm rather new to this big wiki thinking. I have not run the technical side of wikis before, and I'm definitely learning a few things. So maybe you shouldn't talk before I actually get the thing working in beta. So, no comments until I start this. I'll edit this when I'm ready. ---- This is honestly crazy, in a minute or less, I notice that templates are designed with all kinds of If statements, meaning "if: the user hasn't typed in a title, display the page name instead". Oh. So this whole thing is unnecessary. Good to know. Category:Blog posts